


Wings of TIme

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Cas helped the Doctor, so the Doctor takes him to a party to thank him. They stay out a little longer than they had planned. Eventually Cas has to go home. The Doctor leaves, heartbroken. But what happens when Dean is getting married and Cas needs a date. (and someone to teach him how to dance)?This is based on an rp me and my awesome friend Pearl did. So credit to her and her Cas skills





	

 

 

Castiel, Sam and Dean all saw the object fall from the sky. Cas turned to the other two.

"I will go check it out. You two need to rest and go eat."

They reluctantly agreed.

"Be careful." Dean warned.

"Don't worry about me." Castiel said, turing toward where the thing fell. 

 

AS Castiel approached the wreak, he found it was a police box that had fallen on it's side. A tall man with messy hair, in a trenchcoat, pushing open the door.

"Well  _that_  is  _not_ good.  _Not good at all_." The man said, looking back inside. Castiel watched him quietly. he could see the man was not of this planet. He  _definitely_  not human. Eventually the man noticed him.

"Well hello!" He exclaimed, his accent thick.

"What year is it?"

"It is 2016." Castiel answered confused. The man nodded.

"And what country? I know this is not England. Is it the states?"

Castiel nodded.

"Kansas."

" _Oh!_ Kansas!"

"What happened to your box?"

"It's a ship."The man corrected.

"Alright, what happened to your ship?"

"She crashed. It will take some time to fix, I think." He said, pulling out a strange cylinder and pointing it at the ship.It made a strange noise and the tip lit up.

"You aren't human-"

"Neither are you mate." Said the man, looking up at Castiel with a smile.

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. So, no. Not human. What about you?"

"I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord."

The Time Lord stood up and pocketed his device.

"I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you Castiel. Now tell me, which Lord do you serve?" The Doctor asked. He seemed nervous now that he was aware Castiel was an Angel.

"...God..."Castiel said, as if it was obvious. He remembered what happened to Gallifrey. It was horrible.

"Not a very creative name. Uh, no offense."

Castiel just cleared his throat.

"Lets take your ship to the bunker. It may be easier to fix it there."He offered.

"Alright. If you think so." The Doctor nodded.

Castiel picked up the ship as if it was paper.

"You are strong."

Castiel shrugged.

"Yeah."

 

Once they got to the bunker, Castiel set the ship down gently.

"Come. Sam and Dean will want meet you."

"Sam and Dean? Are they more Angels?"

Castiel laughed and opened the door.  
"No. They are just human."

"I heard that." A voice inside said. When Castiel came into view Sam looked up.

"Hey. Did you find out what that-who is that?"

"Is that Sam or Dean?"The Doctor asked.

"Sam." Castiel answered. And to Sam,

"It was the Doctor's ship. He crashed."

"The Doctor?"

"I am the last living TIme Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"An alien?" Dean asked. Castiel hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Yes. I am an alien."

"So how did your ship crash?" Sam asked.

"I believe the engine went out. It will take maybe few hours to fix, then I will be out of your hair. I was on my way to Barbados. The planet, not the country. Huge party going on."

Dean snickered at Sam.

"Barbados is beautiful. The planet and the country."

"I agree."

"You can use the garage." He said, standing up.

"Thank you..I'm going to assume you are Dean?"

"That's me."

_**THE DOCTOR'S POV** _

Soon the TARDIS was up and running.

"The box is.....bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor looked up.

"Well of course. You really think I can travel through space in a normal phone box?"

"Touche."

The Doctor stood up, pocketing the sonic screwdriver and facing the Angel. 

"So Cas, you want to go to a party?"

"A party?"

"Yes. You do know what a party is right?"

"Yes of course I know what a party is. I just don't understand why you are inviting me."

"I want to thank you for helping me."

"I would love to...but I've never been to a party before.."

The Doctor smiled.

"Then it is high time you experience one. And don't worry. I can bring yo back to this exact time, so your friends will never know you were gone."

Cas stepped aside as the Doctor went to work on the controls. The Doctor looked at him.

"Do you wanna help?"

Cas nodded.

"Push that button there."The Doctor said. inputting the coordinates. Cas did as he was told and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a cas/ten thing on dieventart and decided to expand it. Read it here : http://casfromstatefarm.deviantart.com/journal/prompt-thing-1-640759568


End file.
